Batteries and other power packs or portable energy sources are important considerations in the design of portable electronic devices. The challenge of supplying the necessary power to portable electronic devices is ever demanding as energy consumption is increasing with more energy intensive hardware, such as touchscreens and multicore central processors, at the same time that devices are getting smaller and lighter, putting pressure on batteries of all types and designs to be similarly smaller and lighter. The use of smaller and lighter batteries often results in reduce energy density, causing reduced battery life between charges, resulting in the need for more frequent charging. Thus, there remains a need for improved solutions for powering portable electronic devices.